The World She Left Behind
by MagicInTheStars
Summary: Lucy and the gang miss one when they take a job to disband a dark guild! LaLu
1. Chapter 1: He's Gone

The World She Left Behind

Chapter 1: He's Gone

She looks around, heart racing. She's running out of time. Running out of road. Running out of breath. The darkness is giving chase. And catching up. She pushes herself faster, lungs burning, eyes straight ahead, into the light of the exit. The darkness closes in and with a CRASH! everything goes dark. She could no longer see, could no longer hear. She reached out for something to grab onto, but to no avail. Even her feet ceased to feel the ground. She was floating. "I was too late." She thought to herself. "A day late and a dollar short." Her heart hasn't slow its rapid pace. She still feels the adrenaline.

Why? Why is she feeling like this? A sound echoes in the darkness, like the sound of a music box wound just enough. She hears it again, calling her name. "Lucy..." Lucy..." She tries to open her eyes. Why are they so hard to open? The bell-like voice calls her again. "Lucy... Lucy! Lucy please wake up!" Her eyes snap open and the light around her is blinding. She blocks out the light with her hand, groaning as she starts to feel the dull ache in her lower back. Levy sighs with relief and hugs her best friend. "I was scared you were never going to wake up..." she whispers softly.

Lucy, confused, wraps her weak arms around Levy. "What happened..? Where am I?" Lucy asks, looking around as her eyes adjust to the light. Levy lets go and sits up, biting her lip. Lucy can see the pain in her eyes. "Natsu's...gone." Lucy's eyes widen. And she tries to sit up as tears well up in her eyes. "I don't think so missy!" comes Wendy's voice as she enters the room. "The less you move the better chance I have of removing all of the dark-charged lachrima." Lucy begins to shake. So that's what the dark mage threw at her.

The mission comes rushing back to her. Natsu, herself, Gray, Erza and (very surprisingly) Laxus were to destroy a dark guild that was on the rise. This guild called themselves the Greenbacks. Apparently they have their hands in every major corporation in Fiore, their eyes on all the large pocketbooks. They had cornered the leaders in a large cave on the seashore near a resort where they were all gathered on a "Corporate Retreat". Lucy had realized to late that she was too exhausted and too weak to fight the last one. She had tried to run but apparently she wasn't fast enough. "Wha.. what do you mean 'gone'?" Lucy asks, terribly confused. Levy looked down at her hands. "Him and Lisanna...they ran off and eloped..." levy says softly.

Lucy pales as she takes that in and stares at the ceiling, eyes closing slowly as the tears come in full force.


	2. Chapter 2: Time To Go

**Hello! I hope you guys liked my first chapter. I'm new here so I'm still trying to figure stuff out so please don't kill me just yet. Here's the next one! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Time to Go

Lucy shakes her head and pulls the thin blanket up over her face, just wanting to disappear. Wendy yanks the blanket back and out of her grip. "Hey now, it's going to be alright, alright?" She say, determined as she gently rolls the naked Lucy onto her stomach. Levy flinches at the sight of the puss-filled red hole in Lucy's lower back. Wendy is armed with a pair of thin tweezers and a clear flat dish. Wendy reaches over and gently plucks a small fragment of lachryma shrapnel. Lucy cries out. "Sorry Lucy..." Wendy says softly "but it absolutely has to come out. I'd have Juvia do it but she's on an S-class mission with Lyion." Lucy grips her pillow, biting it as she tried to hold still. She feels Levy's warm hand on her calf.

The pain is agonizing, getting worse with every beat of her heart. She feels a breeze signaling the opening of the infirmary door and Levy quickly covers her bottom, earning her a relieved sigh from Lucy. "How's it coming in here?" comes Laxus's voice. Wendy pulls out the last piece of lachryma and drops it in the dish with the rest of the bloody pieces. "Just finished extracting the shrapnel." She says putting the dish next to the one from the day before on the counter. Wendy positions herself over Lucy's back and her hands glow.

Laxus steps farther into the room, sniffing. "Natsu's a dumbass. I still don't know why he left right after his fight." Laxus growls. "He seriously couldn't wait until after we had collected the reward?" Lucy stays silent, her tears soaking the pillow. Everything was quiet for a moment. Lucy hears Laxus pull a chair over and sit down. The next sound is the door opening and the clanking of Erza's armor. "How's Lucy doing?" She asks Wendy. "Better now that the shrapnel's out." Wendy says and after a pause "This wound is more extensive than I thought." Lucy whimpers.

Laxus shifts uncomfortably in his chair, hearing the sounds of her pain. "What did that asshole do to her?" He thinks to himself "Dammit! I should've known better than to think flamebrain would stick with her." Subconsciously, his anger builds until the air around him is crackling with energy. Erza raises an eyebrow and bops him on the head to bring him back to himself. Laxus grumbles but doesn't retaliate. Wendy finishes, covered in a layer of sweat.

She wipes her face on her sleeve and takes a step back. Lucy slowly sits up, covering herself with the blanket, limbs weak. Wendy gives her a glass of water. "Do you want me to get you anything from Mira?" Erza asks. Lucy only groans. "You look terrible Blondie." Laxus remarks. Lucy's too out of it to respond. She downs the glass of water.

"The asshole that got you…he got away." Laxus says and Lucy spits out the water, coughing and choking. Levy bites her lip and Erza glares at the wall, cursing angrily. "Why did you let him get away?!" Lucy asks, outraged. Laxus huffs. "You were injured. Excuse me for not wanting your blood separated from your body." He says. Lucy looks down and the infirmary door opens. Everyone looked up to see Mirajane walk in with a pair of lacy blue panties with a matching bra. "Darn she's awake." She pouts, walking in and setting them on the end of the cot. Laxus eyes them, looking between them and Lucy, a smirk turning the corners of his mouth up. Lucy blushes and throws her pillow at Laxus. "Get out you perv!" she exclaims and she passes out. "Darn it..." Wendy says "she's too weak for so much excitement. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

**Super Wendy to the rescue? Haha **** I'm going to have to end this here and I'm sorry if it's boring so far. Well chapter 1 wasn't up for much longer than an hour and I already have someone who favorited it! I'm so happy! Till next time! ~MagicInTheStars**


	3. Chapter 3: Mission of Two

**Hello! Here's the third chapter! It's finally done! I'm sorry it took so long but here it is! I love all of your comments so please keep commenting **** you have no idea how happy it makes me.**

Chapter 3: Mission of Two

"Just when things were starting to get interesting." Laxus grumbles. Erza grabs him by the collar and drags him out, still angry about the one that got away. "Let go you crazy witch!" Laxus growls but Erza doesn't listen, depositing him into a chair at the Thunder Tribe's table. They all have raised eyebrows. Levy walks over to Gajeel's table where she left her book. Gajeel cracks open an eyelid to look at her. "Is bunny girl still breathing?" He asks indifferently. Levy nods, a worried look on her face. "It's all Laxus's fault we got kicked out." She grumbles quietly. "She's all shaken up from the news I gave her...and that the guy who did that to her got away..." She sighs sadly. Gajeel watches her for a moment before closing his eye. "Natsu's an idiot." Gajeel states simply.

"I agree." comes Gray's voice as he sits down. "Flamebrain's going to get it for running off like that. You don't leave your team hanging." The ice mage folds his hands in front of him, resting his elbows on the table, eyes burning with anger. Gajeel glares at him. "Who gave you permission to sit there?" He growls and Levy hits him in the chest with her book. "Be nice Gajeel!" she warns. He sighs and Erza pulls up a chair as well, strawberry cake in her hand. She angrily takes a forkful out of it. "Mira isn't too pleased so be careful not to mention that particular dragon slayer or her sister. She'll throw a cup at you." Erza warns as they start to hear glasses breaking.

They look over and see Macao and Several others knocked out on the floor, glass shards in their hair. Gajeel shrugs and relaxes farther into his chair, shifting his feet on the edge of the table. "Gray this one time I give you permission to fight with Natsu." Erza says and everyone at the table goes pale. Juvia comes out of nowhere, crying. "Gray-samaaa! This is terrible!" She says her teeth clenched on a hanky. It starts to rain inside the guild "Love-rival lost her love to her love-rival!" She sobs into her hands. "Juvia quit it! We're getting soaked" Gray exclaims, trying to find the shirt he'd taken off at some point. "I'm so sorry Gray-samaaa!" She sobs, tackling him in a hug but the rain does stop.

Laxus takes advantage of the wet floor and slams a foot down, shocking everyone who wasn't wearing a rubber soled shoe and the ones knocked out by Mira's glasses were shocked back to life. Some snickers echo throughout the guild and Laxus laughs loudly as he receives some glares. The master stands on the railing of the second floor. "Alright you brats! Listen up!" He shouts to get everyone's attention. It's effective, everyone shutting up to listen. "We all know about Natsu and Lisanna. There will be no fighting him or punishing him. Your nakama was following his heart. We know that Lucy is upset by this, so do your best to cheer her up when she gets well again. You will all welcome them with open arms when they return. I will deal with them when they return." Makarov says, authority behind his booming voice. There's a collective sigh.

Laxus looks up at his grandfather and he is not pleased. Laxus has never wanted to hurt anyone as much as he wanted to hurt Natsu right now. Laxus gets up and goes up the stairs to his grandfather. "You sure that was a great idea?" Laxus asks him. Makarov crosses his arms over his chest. "Yes. I don't want them tearing up the guild." Makarov says quietly but there's something off. Laxus notices. "You knew didn't you?" Laxus says softly, eyebrows furrowing with irritation. "Yes. I knew." He says softly, watching his children get louder with their chatter. "And I have okayed it." Makarov says "but I didn't think he'd put his teammates in danger. I have a feeling that his actions are going to come around and bite us all in the ass."

***Meanwhile, on the coast of Fiore...

A dark mage pushes himself off the wall he was leaning against. "Time to have some fun. Fairy Tail won't know what hit them." He says, a cold grin stretching across his face. He walks over to a cafe, hands in his pockets. "Recruiting time." He purrs and chuckles darkly.

* * *

Lucy opens her eyes slowly. She looks around. She was alone. She looks down at herself. She almost faints at the sight of the lacy pantie and bra set that Mira had put on her. #I'm soooo gonna kill her.# she thinks to herself, sitting up. She takes the flat sheet from the cot and ties it over her shoulder Roman style. She walks slowly over to her pile of clothes. Her keys, thankfully, were sitting on top. She took the belt and wrapped it around her hips, positioning the sheet so nothing would show. She looks at her clothes. They're completely ruined but she could tell someone made the effort to wash them. She sighs, still too weak to summon Virgo. She throws the outfit away, putting on her tattered boots.

She walks to the infirmary door and opens it. The noise hits her like a pulse and she staggers, holding onto the door. She takes a breath and walks out to the balcony. She eyes Laxus and Makarov as they have a mental standoff, glaring at each other silently. Her stomach growls giving away her position and the two look at her. "Lucy, dear, what are you doing up? You should be resting" Makarov says coming over to see her. "I'm glad you're alright my child." He says hugging her. When he lets go he goes to smack her ass but Laxus stops him. "Old perv." Laxus grumbles. "Speak for yourself." Lucy mutters. Laxus chuckles "it's not my fault. Mira brought those in and didn't think to hide them." He says shrugging.

Fuming Lucy walks down the stairs, tripping on the second one. Laxus is suddenly in front of her. He catches her, her face being inches from his. Lucy notices a rose color dusting his cheeks as she practically glows red with blush. He sets her at the bottom and walks off, trying to hide his face. Lucy lets go of the breath she didn't know she was holding and makes her way over to the bar. Mira squeals with excitement and the guild seems to relax a little bit. Levy rushes over and hug-attacks Lucy, squeezing her tight. "Ohmigosh Lucy!" She cries "I was so worried! WAAA!" Tears flow like rivers down her cheeks in her melodramatic spur (almost like Juvia when Lucy gets too close to Gray).

"Can't...breathe..." Lucy gasps, trying to push her away. "What can I get you Lucy?" Mira asks cheerfully, her matchmaker instincts kicking in as she eyes Laxus, catching him staring at Lucy. "Something...gasp...full of carbs..." she says, breathing deeply after Levy had let go. "And a strawberry milkshake." Mira nods as the cogs in her head start to turn. "God dammit..." Lucy says softly laying her head on the table. "Soooo..." Mira says with a smirk, bringing her a cheeseburger with some fries. "Here we go." Levy says sighing. "You and Laxus huh?" Mira says brightly "I saw that exchange on the stairs." Lucy looks up at her, exasperated as a slight blush rises on her cheeks.

"Don't jump to conclusions Mira." Lucy chides "He was just being nice." Lucy eats a fry and almost melts all over the bar. "So good..." she says shuddering. Gray and Erza make their way over. "You ok Lucy?" Gray asks patting her back gently as she's shoving French fries in her mouth. Her muffled response sounds something like "Totally cool. When's Natsu coming back?" Gray looks at Erza biting his lip. She shrugs, clueless. Gray looks back at Lucy who's devouring the cheeseburger in a Natsu sort of fashion, taking breaks to sip the milkshake. Gray chuckles. When Lucy's done, she leans forward over the bar and sighs with contentment. "We really should get a move on tracking that dark guild member." Lucy says "We need Natsu to come back. He has the best nose." Erza nods. "Indeed. If we wait too long, his scent will be washed away by the weather." She says.

"Who knows when Natsu will be back. That flamer probably has no idea about what happened." Gray says. "You have a point." Erza says "He left so suddenly, it didn't give anyone the chance to flinch." Lucy looks at Levy, scratching her head. "What should we do?" She asks the Solid Script mage. Levy thinks for a moment. "Well you did go with one other dragon slayer for reasons unknown." Levy says and looks over at Laxus. "He's also staring at you." Lucy stiffens and slowly turns to look at him. He doesn't look away, making eye contact. She blushes and turns back around quickly. She looks at Mira. "Mira do you have my purse back there?" She asks. Mira shakes her head. "I think Laxus has it. This note was in its place." The white haired mage hands her a little piece of paper that looked like it was ripped off of a piece of stationary.

'You really should watch where you put your stuff Blondie. -L.D.' Lucy bites her lip. She slowly gets up and walks over to Laxus. He looks her up and down, face emotionless. Lucy blushes. "Can I have my purse back?" She asks. Laxus looks her in the eye. For a few minutes he just sits there staring at her, making both her and the Thunder God Tribe uncomfortable as hell. Bixlow hands her purse to her, causing Laxus to look down next to his chair where it used to be in confusion. Instead of running away she looks at Laxus and says "You went on the mission with us..." Laxus raises an eyebrow. "Aye." He says plainly. Lucy takes a breath. "Will you help us track the one that got away..?" She asks. There's a short pause. "Thought you'd never ask." He says with a sly grin. "Let's get on the last train to the southern coast." Lucy nods and turns to go back to the bar but she trips on the sheet, causing her to fall and ripping the sheet in the process.

Laxus is suddenly there to catch her, dually covering up the front half of her so no one would see. "Always this clumsy Blondie?" He says, laughing. Lucy blushes bright red as she punches him in the chest. He laughs harder. "I'm walking you home Blondie." He says, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, effectively shielding her underthings from public view. In shock, Lucy doesn't do a thing. "Titania, Iceman. Go home and pack, we're getting on the last train to the coast." Laxus orders and continues on out of the guild. Their jaws have practically fallen to the floor but they snap out of it as soon as Bixlow busts out laughing.

* * *

Lucy covers her face with her hands, completely embarrassed. Laxus has the hugest triumphant smile on his face. "Do you even know where I live Dreyer?" Lucy asks, hoping the small talk will calm her down. "Yes I do. You go back and forth between the guild and your apartment so many times your scent has made a rut so to speak." Laxus says. Lucy pushes up a little bit to look at him. "Is that even possible?" She asks, confused. Laxus turns his head to look at her, his icy blue eyes looking into her chocolate brown ones. "Well let's just say it'll take a hurricane to fully get rid of the scent." He says and looks back at the sidewalk in front of him. She relaxes and ponders this, propping her head up off his back with her hand and elbow. "You have some nice legs Blondie. You need to replace those boots though. You shouldn't let flame-idiot get a hold of your things." Laxus says. "Tell me about it." She groans ignoring his first comment. "He keeps breaking in and eating my food. I wouldn't be surprised if Happy was sharpening his claws on my furniture as we speak." Laxus chuckles. "That idiot has no idea how to treat a lady." He says. "I know how he treats Lisanna. It's how you should treat somebody, but I don't understand why he treats you like he does." Laxus sighs. "He doesn't do that to anyone else and I have no idea why."

Lucy looks down at the sidewalk as he walks (though the sidewalk wasn't the only thing that she was looking at), her purse dangling from her hand. "Maybe he doesn't respect me..." Lucy says and Laxus stops. "Keys." He demands. "What?" She exclaims.

"Keys."

"No!" Her hand goes to her belt.

"Not those! Do you want me to break down the door?"

"No..."

"Then fork 'em over."

She digs through her purse and hands him a set of keys on a small bear key chain. "The brass one is the knob and the silver is for the dead bolt." Lucy sighs. She hears the sound of Laxus putting the keys in the door and unlocking it. The door knob squeaks loudly. "You should probably fix that." Laxus says and carries her inside. He sets her down and turns her around so he wouldn't see. He goes and gets her keys out of the door. Lucy rushes into her bedroom and into the closet. She grabs her robe and heads into the bathroom. Laxus looks out the window at the dying light and takes this opportunity to run home and grab his prepacked backpack. Twenty minutes later, she's out of the bathroom and dressed, drying her hair off with a towel. She finds Laxus relaxing with his eyes closed in her kitchen, his booted feet up on the table. "Why is there no food in your fridge or your pantry?" He asks, not opening his eyes. "Natsu and his nosey Exceed like to eat me out of house and home and then just leave." Lucy says. She spots her totally deupolstered couch and she looks like she's going to cry. "I just bought that couch..."

Laxus frowns. "Hurry up and pack." he says "The last train leaves in an hour." Lucy goes into her room and Laxus can hear her rummaging through drawers. #Flamebrain strikes again. I'll really kill him now. If he likes her at all, this is no way to show it.# Laxus thinks to himself. #She's too kind for someone like him. He's too inconsiderate for someone like her.# Laxus sighs inaudibly. #She should be with me. At least I wouldn't damage the only place she can go for sanctuary.#

* * *

Lucy shoves everything she thinks she might need into her little duffle bag. She huff and Loke appears in a flash of bright light. "Princess." he greets her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it gently as he waves his 'I Love Lucy' flag around. "Hey Loke." She says sliding her hand out of his, ignoring his gesture all together. She packs a couple pairs of extra underwear and socks. Loke raises and eyebrow. "Where are you going?" He asks, genuinely confused "didn't you just get all healed up from your last mission? Oh and everyone's glad that you're ok. You scared us for a moment there." Lucy smiles. "Thanks. But one of them got away." She explains "we're gonna track him down and capture him." Loke nods, stroking his chin. "Noble." He says with approval "We should be off as soon as possible. His tracks may be a few days old but I don't doubt that we can follow them." He smiles, teeth sparkling with his charm. Lucy rolls her eyes and smiles. "Silly lion, we're one step ahead of you." She says and zips her duffle closed. She slides the long strap over her head and carries it into the kitchen.

Loke follows her and raises an eyebrow at Laxus's presence. Lucy goes into the bathroom to get her belt and keys. She fastens the belt on and heads over to the freezer. She pulls a glass jar with paper lining the inside out of the back corner and pops it open. Loke and Laxus watch with interest as she pulls out several bills and stuff them into her bra. She leans down and stuffs some into her right ankle boot. "All set." She says. She closes the jar and puts it back, closing the freezer. She looks at them. "What?" She asks, looking between them. They shake their heads and say nothing. Laxus gets up and leads the way out. Loke sighs and disappears. Lucy follows Laxus in silence. #Why is he walking me to the train station..? I could've met him there.# she thinks to herself #What's his angle..? What's the catch..?# She bites her lip and looks forward at the sidewalk ahead.

She takes a deep breath and pats her pocket to make sure she grabbed her brand new sound pod. She did and she smiles with satisfaction. She digs her pink headphones patterned with little black skulls out of her duffle and puts them around her neck. She hugs herself and looks up at the darkening blue sky. #I wonder if Natsu's ok...# she wonder, despite how angry she is at him. #He totally ditched me though... I have a right to be mad... But why aren't I?# She feels the tears start to well up in her eyes but she quickly blinks them away, hoping that Laxus didn't see them. Laxus's chest twists and aches, her sad expression causing him physical pain as he continuously glances over at her discretely. #Is she thinking about flame idiot?# Laxus thinks #Are those tears?#

He looks over at her, none of his thoughts on his face. "Hey. It could be worse." He says plainly. Lucy looks at him, trying to give him a blank expression. "You could have a crush on me and me not return your feelings. Natsu's just hard headed and dense as a rock." Laxus says with a sly grin. "He showed promise but it seems he's one of the dumbest intelligent people I know." Lucy's eyes widen and she looks away, blushing. "You're right..." she says softly. #But would having a crush on you be that bad?# she adds in her head.

In a few minutes they make it to the train station. Laxus buys everyone's ticket and sits down to wait for Gray and Erza. Lucy sits down next to him and drowns out the world with her sound pod full of pop and classical music. She leans back on the bench and closes her eyes. Laxus watches her with interest. "Hmm..." he says softly. She shivers and Laxus wraps an arm around her. She jumps and hops up off of the bench. "Please don't touch me." She says, eyes wide. Laxus shrugs and gives her his jacket. She takes it warily, biting her lip. She shivers again as she wraps it around herself. She blushes and tries very hard not to look at him. He watches her out of the corner of his eye. #She's so cute it hurts. I'm glad flame-idiot didn't take her before I had the chance to.# Laxus says in his head #I wonder what it would be like if she willingly showed me what's up that skirt of hers..# Laxus stares off into space as his imagination runs off with him. He sees Lucy, skin oiled and glistening in the dusk's last rays.

She looks up at him, blushing cutely in her sexy black lingerie bra and panties. She stands next to his bed and crawls onto it in a cat-like manor and stands up on her knees. She blushes more as she hooks her fingers in to slide her panties down. The train pulls in and screeches to a halt, startling him out of his vision. He looks down, heart racing and sees that his second brain is hearing his thoughts loud and clear. #Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck...# Laxus thinks, panicking. He looks over at his companion, coolly. She's half asleep, leaning back on the bench, soundpod loud in her ears.

#Thank the gods of getting lucky she didn't see!# Laxus thinks, sighing in relief. He stands up, loose trousers hiding his predicament. He taps her shoulder and his communication lachryma rings. Confused, Laxus pulls it out of his pack. "It's Erza." Laxus says as Lucy pulls her headphones off of her ears. He answers it. "Where are you Titania?" Laxus says, face blank. Erza looks beside herself as she says in a not-so-convincing manor "Me and Gray have decided not to go." and she sweat, drops, avoiding looking at the lachryma. Laxus raises an eyebrow. "Whatever. The less people the easier this will be." Laxus says and hangs up, putting it away. A confused Lucy leads the way onto the train. "She looked...odd..." Lucy says and Laxus agrees with a short grunt.

She heads to their overnight compartment near the caboose of the train lying in her sleeper, sighing. "How long is this train ride?" She asks propping her head on her elbow. Laxus takes his seat across from her and goes to turn on his soundpod. "A night and most of a day. That's why I wanted this train. We'll be there by at least five." He says "p.m." Her stomach growls loudly as the train starts to move. Beads of sweat form on Laxus's temple. Lucy hops down, biting her lip. "I'm going to the dining car... do you want anything..?" She asks, heading to the door. "I'll come with you." He says and stands up, starting to look sick. Lucy blushes deeply as he steps close and leads the way, sliding open the door. Laxus stops and closes the door behind them. He puts a coin into the slot next to a little orange key and pulls it out, locking the compartment. He follows silently.

Lucy clasps her hands together behind her back nervously. #Eating a meal with Laxus?# Lucy thinks nervously #I've never seen Laxus eat... What if he's like Natsu! Oh dear god! I only brought enough money to stay a few nights at a hotel...# Lucy daydreams of a comfy hotel room. Laxus steps into view, wearing only a towel, hair dripping as if he'd just taken a shower. He walks over to her and gets really close. A sly smirk stretches across his face, lust in his icy blue eyes. He gently grabs her chin and leans in, closing his eyes as if to kiss her. "I'll pick up the bill." Laxus grunts in her ear, having leaned forward to do so. She jumps a foot into the air, ripped from her vision and blushes, using the wall to keep her from fainting as she hyperventilates. Laxus chuckles. "Why so jumpy Blondie?" He asks, passing her. #Hmm... Does she like me?# Laxus thinks to himself.

"You're blonde too ya jerk." She says, getting her breath back, fuming. She follows him, crossing her arms in a pout. #Dammit she's so fucking cute!# Laxus thinks, smirking to himself. "That was a good daydream to. To think it had you in it." She mutters almost inaudibly. "What was that?" Laxus turns his head to look at her. "N-n-nothing!" She says laughing nervously, rubbing the back of her head. Laxus raises an eyebrow and pretends not to have heard. #So she DOES like me. Good thing I'm buyin. Score some good brownie points!# Laxus as they pass over a connection in the cars. They walk the rest of the distance in silence. Lucy looks at the floor blushing and wondering if Laxus really heard her. #If he really heard it, he might think I like him... I mean... I like Natsu...likED Natsu...#

Lucy tries her best to keep her turmoil inside. Her heart pangs with the betrayal. She feels like crying again. Was she ever going to get over it? Could she ever look him in the eye again? Look Lisanna in the eye? She knows she shouldn't blame someone for following their heart but why does it have to hurt so much? Laxus opens the next door between cars and Lucy shuts them behind them. Lucy finds a bathroom and Laxus hears her duck inside. He raises an eyebrow. "I'm going to order for you!" He calls in and continues on to the next car. "Finally the dining car." He mutters as he sits down at an empty booth. He picks up the menu. "Hmm. Interesting for a train to be able to serve these delicate sauces..." he murmurs and he looks up. It's a long while before Lucy sits across from him. She picks up a menu to look at it. "You know what I've noticed?" Laxus asks Lucy.

She puts the menu back down and looks at him. "I haven't seen a single soul on this train...or heard...or found a scent trail recent enough to prove there's another person on this train with us." He says. Lucy raises an eyebrow and looks around. The car is totally empty accept them. "That's unnerving..." Lucy says, picking her menu back up. "There's not even a waiter?" She asks. Laxus shakes his head. She bites her lip, uneasy. Laxus turns this green color, fighting to keep his breakfast down. Suddenly a weird looking waiter with a black mask over his eyes comes out of the kitchen with a notepad. "What can I get you?" He asks cheerfully. Laxus eyes him and Lucy smiles politely "Club Sandwich with a side of your chicken soup." She says "to drink I want a brown pop."

The waiter writes it all down, nodding. "What would you like sir?" He asks looking at Laxus. "I would like to know where all the other passengers are." He says, suspicious. "Sir, as far as I know you two are the only ones on board. It is a Tuesday and not a lot of people from Magnolia make trips to the coast in the middle of the week." The waiter explains, flicking his long brown hair out of his face. Laxus relaxes visibly but his eyes tell that is not convinced. "Red pop and the chicken soufflé." Laxus says "and if you get the sauce wrong I'll know." the waiter nods and goes to leave. "One more question." Laxus says. The waiter comes back, face open and expectant.

"What's with the mask?" He asks. The waiter looks taken aback. He takes a moment before replying "Tuesday is Lone Ranger night. I am required to wear this mask." He motions to his belt buckle and western style boots. "Everything I'm wearing fits the theme and time period. My hat is hanging over there." He points to a wall where a cowboy hat is hanging on a hook. Lucy smiles "Laxus relax!" She says "There's no reason to be paranoid!" Suddenly there's a man in the booth behind Lucy. The barrel of a revolver is pressed against the back of Lucy's head as they hear the sound of a bullet revolving into the chamber. "Actually..." says the mystery man "he has every reason to be paranoid."

**Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Oh my, it looks as if they're in quite a bit of trouble. But don't worry! I'm writing the next chapter as we speak so relax :-) Until next time!**

**~MagicInTheStars**

**Ps: please don't get violent… my best friend (user chaoticducky) only has said special privilege. **

**Pps: My OCs will appear in my next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Most Interesting Train

**Alright guys. Sorry it took me so long to post. College is a pain in the cahooka and the homework just keeps getting piled up on me. Please forgive me, for I am a starving college student!**

* * *

Lucy turns pale and Laxus growls menacingly. The guy peeks around Lucy's head and just smiles. "Now sir, I suggest that you calm down. I have some slippery fingers, mind you." He says smirking and getting real close to Lucy. He presses his face to Lucy's hair and inhales deeply. "Mmm. Strawberries and cream." He purrs. Laxus glares at the gunman with a hot loathing. The waiter goes into the kitchen and comes out with their drinks. Laxus glares at him too and Lucy's shaking. "The cook is working on your food but in return I hope you'll cough up anything valuable." The waiter says smirking. "Loke now would be a good time to pop in." Lucy whimpers softly. The waiter reaches down and unclips her key ring. "Gorgeous!" He exclaims and suddenly the door the waiter came through is kicked open.

A woman of 5'11" dressed in a white leather tunic dress with a heart-shaped neckline and a piece of white fabric stretched across her midsection that laced up with black ribbons in the back. The dress had long lacy sleeves and a short skirt that came down to alternating points in a faerie-like fashion. She wore white and lace horizontally striped stockings with white leather boots. Her long hair was a creamy blonde, not quite white, and fell past her hips. Her eyes were a beautiful blue-green. Her entire ensemble was something you would think came straight out of a J.R.R. Tolkien novel. The most striking thing about her was the large pixie-like wings that emerged from her back and twitched with her evident irritation.

"Oooooooi!" She says, drawing out the 'o'. "Is it entirely necessary to pick on the only two passengers on this train?" She puts her hands on her hips in an authoritative manor, eyebrows furrowed in her displeasure. She stalks over and rips the keys from the masked waiter and bumps him to the side with her hip. She glares at the gunman until he gently sets the hammer to its original position and puts the gun in his holster. The woman hands Lucy back her keys and bows low. "Met ashta kaerda." The air shifts slightly "I sincerely apologize." She says softly. Lucy blushes and Laxus relaxes but keeps his eyes on the man with the gun.

The waiter leans back to look at mysterious woman's ass and Laxus electrocutes both him and the gunman. They pass out in steaming heaps. The woman straitens up and looks at the men. She shrugs and pulls up a chair to sit with Lucy and Laxus. Lucy bites her lip and sips her pop in silence. Laxus sniffs his before taking a drink. "The cook really is making your dinner." She says softly "in the meantime may I ask your names?" Laxus looks at her "I was about to ask you the same thing." Laxus says "you're a dragon slayer aren't you?" She looks up at him and nods her head gracefully. "As are you." She replies. "Tell us your name first." Lucy says softly "and what language was that?" The woman in white takes a deep breath. "My name is Timantti Tahti." She says softly eyes closing. "The language I spoke in is a dead one. Please don't worry about it." She says. She looks at the blonde Celestial mage. "What is your name?" Timantti asks. Lucy puts her drink down and says "Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tale." She says and Timantti's eyes widen a little.

She looks at Laxus. "Laxus Dreyer of Fairy Tail." He says and crosses his arms. "I've heard of you two... Fairy Tail mages, ne?" Timantti says, smiling a little. "I hear great things along the grape vine. Destructive, but great." Timantti folds her delicate hands in her lap and looks between the two of them. "What kind of dragon slayer are you?" Lucy asks. Timantti looks at her for a moment, considering. She then slowly raises her arm as diamond faucets over her straight-held hand with glittering rainbows like clear crystal, coating her skin like a glove. She closes her hand into a fist, the gem flexible like fabric but harder than steel. "I am a diamond dragon slayer." She says simply and it recedes. "Very dangerous. I can make it cut anything it touches and it's very hard to break." She puts her hand back into her lap. Laxus's eyes widen in surprise and awe. Lucy is bouncing with her excitement and countless questions. "Can you eat diamond? What about quartz? Or rubies? Or emerald? Ooh! What about cubic zirconia?" Lucy asks and Timantti puts up her hand to stop her from asking any more. "Please don't think me rude, but I would like to keep my abilities to myself." She says and the waitor with the mask gets up, groaning. The strap snaps and the illusion fades while he's still in a daze.

His shoulders broaden and he grows in height. His brown hair turns dark with a rainbow of colors as highlights, his eyes change from a nondescript color to an emerald green, and his clothing changes from the waiter's uniform to a black tee and skinny jeans with combat boots that have silver buckles running up the sides. He coughs, skin sooty. Timantti sighs and points to the kitchen door. He hops up as the chef rings the bell for finished orders and his head is really close to the ceiling. He walks over and goes into the kitchen. Timantti gets up and removes the revolver from the other man's belt. Her hand diamondizes and says "Timi chop!" softly as she karate-chops it in half, destroying the mechanism with a loud _CLANG_. "I hate guns." She says and tosses the barrel half out if an open window. She places the handle back into its holster right as the gunman wakes.

"Timi!" Calls the waiter's voice from the kitchen "didn't you want anything?" Timantti sighs. "Don't you remember? You're the one who ruined my appetite!" She growls back at him. The waitor comes out of the kitchen, expertly balancing two plates, a bowl, and two pitchers to refill Laxus and Lucy's drinks. He sets their food down expertly and refills their drinks. Impressed, Lucy takes a bite of her sandwich. Laxus hasn't relaxed very much, showing his edginess in sniffing his food. "It's perfect." Laxus says and he takes a bite. "I'm impressed." He chews, watching Lucy eat.

"Since when did you become a food critic?" Lucy asks catching his eyes. Laxus swallows his bite. "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me." Laxus says with a dazzling smile. Lucy blushes and brushes her hair behind her ear, looking at her sandwich. Laxus takes another bite of his food with a triumphant grin. She dips her sandwich into the soup and takes a hearty bite. Laxus chuckles and Timantti watches with interest, noticing that they have forgotten her for the moment. The false waiter is standing really close behind her to her left. She smacks his stomach with the back of her hand. He looks at her. "Jarvis go get me some orange juice and drag Ori into the kitchen so I don't have to look at him." Timantti says and winks at the gun man playfully.

The gunman rolls his eyes, straightening out his large black cowboy hat. Jarvis steals it off of his head, revealing bright white hair. His clothes change from the western cowboy outfit to a pair of bright red trousers and a plain white shirt. Ori runs his fingers through his hair as Jarvis picks him up by the nape of his neck and carries him into the kitchen like Timantti requested. He comes back with the orange juice. Timantti takes it, relaxing into her chair. "What did you do to the stewards? And the conductor?" Lucy asks, biting her lip. "'Sleeping' in their cabins." Ori says making his way out of the kitchen. "We haven't hurt them, don't worry." Ori gets closer to Timantti, standing behind her next to Jarvis.

They simultaneously lean over, kissing both sides of Timantti's face right on the cheeks. Jarvis has the left one and Ori the right. Timantti blushes and slaps them both on the chest, earning her playful chuckles. She crosses her arms, face red and Lucy giggles. The train suddenly stops. "Hmm... It seems one of the staff has come-to." Jarvis says, looking towards the caboose. "Go take care of it." Timantti orders, cold authority in her voice. Jarvis disappears into the next car. "What brings you to the coast?" Timantti asks, leaning her elbows on the table and propping her head up on her knuckles. She smiles with curiosity.

An uneasy Lucy says gravely, "To catch a dangerous man." Laxus looks at Lucy and looks back to Timantti. "This man is a dark mage. Kind of a wimp." He says, sipping his pop. "He's as slimy as they come, to boot." Lucy adds, crossing her arms in disgust. Jarvis returns with a loud slam of the door. There's blood on his knuckles. Laxus eyes him. "Takes a real man to beat up some innocent train staff doesn't it?" Laxus half growls. He ignores Lucy's kick to his shins and slams down his empty cup. "Come on Mr. Waiter fix me a drink. Or aren't you man enough?" Laxus's eyes narrow condescendingly. The air starts to heat up around Jarvis as his eyes turn a reptilian orange. Laxus notices something off. Jarvis's pupils are shaped like that of a dragon, but he doesn't have the distinct smell of a slayer.

Jarvis growls as his face starts to elongate into a snout, his nostrils spitting fire and scorching the ceiling. A forked tongue slides over sharp, pointed teeth. He starts to grow, skin rippling and ripping to reveal steel-like scales that reflect iridescent rainbows. A thick scaly tail whacks into the tables behind him, making the table sets crash to the floor with a metallic clang. "Wha... What are you?" Laxus asks, eyes widening as Jarvis's hands turn to claws and his body starts to fill the compartment. Everyone's sweating with the force of his magical energy. "JARVIS DRACOMEN!" Growls Timantti's voice. "DIAMOND DRAGON'S FIST!" Jarvis takes a blow to the stomach and collapses, shrinking to normal size, skin healing over the scales.

Timantti sits back down in her chair, the diamond receding on her left hand. "Thank you for pissing him off Mr. Dreyer. To think I was going to have him medicate you for your motion sickness." Timantti says. "Now I don't think he'll want to." Laxus just looks out the window. "He has a tendency to think that he can't explain himself because no one will understand him or take him seriously. So he just gets angry." Timantti sighs. Lucy bites her lip. "Then how do you explain his bloody knuckles..?" Lucy asks softly. "Self-defense. He never hits normal people unless he has to." Timantti says "must've hit the guy in the nose..." She looks out the window, lost in thought. Ori comes over and checks on Jarvis.

He lifts up Jarvis's shirt to reveal the already yellowing bruise. Ori sighs and picks him up off the floor, setting him on an empty booth. Laxus grumbles to himself and Lucy frowns at him. She pushes away her empty plate and bowl and picks up the desert menu. Ori takes them to the kitchen for her. "Thank you" Lucy says smiling. Ori nods and disappears into the kitchen. There's a long awkward silence. "Are you going to explain to us what exactly that asshole was attempting to turn into?" Laxus asks, glaring at Timantti. She sighs and looks out the window at the fading light. "No." She says and gets up. "Ori! I'm taking Jarvis to our seats! Make sure these two make it back to their overnight car when they're ready!" She calls into the kitchen.

"Gotcha boss!" He calls back. With a grunt, Timantti does the impossible. She throws the 6'7" 300 lb. man they called Jarvis over her shoulders fireman style, a feat Lucy and Laxus didn't think she was capable of. She doesn't even break a sweat. Their jaws drop and they deadpan in shock. They watch her leave the dining car. They look at each other in shock. "She's...so delicate looking..." Lucy comments, scratching her head. "She is kind of tall for a girl." Laxus says "and kinda brawny... did you expect anything less than for a dragon slayer?" Lucy shakes her head and picks up the dessert menu. "Oooh!" Lucy exclaims "Let's share the sundae! It's got like six scoops!" Laxus can't help but smile. "Ok Blondie." He says.

Laxus steals the dessert menu from her fingers to read it. "That's a lot of ice cream Blondie." Laxus comments, eyebrows raised. #Most of the ice cream they have is alcoholic too...# he thought. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don't short out King of Static Cling." She says playfully. "That's a new one." Laxus comments as Ori comes out of the kitchen. "Heard you guys wanted some ice cream." He says bearing a large sundae platter with a mountain of ice cream in it. "And I hear wine goes good with anything." Ori says, stealing a glance at Laxus, winking. He hands them each a spoon and leaves the dining car, followed by a small aqua spotted white exceed who is delicately balancing four milkshakes on a metal platter, using hid aera magic to help him.

"In my time of exile I had to learn to fend for myself." Laxus slides out of his side of the booth. "I had to take normal people jobs. I won't join any other mage guild. Fairy Tail is my only home." He says, looking her in the eye. He walks up to the front of the car, up to one of the wooden overhead cabinets. He sticks a key into the lock and a faint _clink_ is heard as the tumblers give way. Lucy looks at the mountain of ice cream she's eating as his words sink in. Laxus comes back with two bottles. One is white wine and the other is red wine. He slides back into the booth, Lucy's eyes on him. He pops open the bottle of red wine and gently pours it in his cup. He takes another bite of ice-cream. "That was actually a pretty short amount of time..." Lucy says, eyeing him skeptically.

Laxus shrugs "learning for me comes easily. Especially when the demand is high. I worked at a small family restraint for a while. It was quaint but always packed on Sundays and Wednesdays." He explains, sipping his wine. "I'm like a sponge sometimes. I do my best to adapt and adapt I did." Lucy nods and keeps eating. She holds out her cup for some wine. "Well did you make anything high class like this?" Lucy asks gesturing to the train's menu. Laxus pours her some and says "yes actually. On Wednesday nights the special was Gouda and seasoned veal. Let's just say a lot more goes into the Gouda then you might think. And the veal, oh my Mavis. If you got the sauce wrong for that the whole thing is done."

He takes a drink of his wine and Lucy nods. #what the hell am I doing? Why am I telling her this? I never explain myself to people! What is it about this girl?# Laxus thinks to himself, having an inner freak-out, keeping his face calm. Lucy smiles brightly as she sips her wine.

* * *

A couple hours later, the sky is dark, the ice cream is gone and so is the wine. Lucy's face is flushed with the warmth of the alcohol and at some point moved over to Laxus's side of the booth and is now leaning against his chest, tracing circles on his chest with her index finger. Laxus wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer. He's had as much as she's had but is hardly affected by it.

She giggles with her drunkenness and looks up at him "you know...I've always found you _exxxtreemely_ attractive!" she slurs, hiccupping. She giggles and slides into his lap. He fights a blush and looks at her, smiling devilishly. "You're drunk Blondie." He says chuckling. She giggles again. "Nahhh!" She exclaims and wraps her arms around his neck to pull herself closer. Her ample bosom presses against his chest and Laxus pays it special attention. "Come on! Are you going to answer mah question or not?" She asks pouting. She leans up and whispers in his ear. "Have you ever made love to a woman on a train?"

* * *

**And there you have it folks! Chapter 4. I have been writing it little by little since my last post and I will continue on with my next chapter in this way. I love you guys already and don't be afraid to comment! If anything bothers you about it LET ME KNOW so I won't make the same mistake twice. Peace B*tches.**

**~MagicInTheStars**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Happenings

**Alright guys don't shoot me. It would be very bad for a would-be cop to get shot waaaaaaay before her career even starts. I like living, you know? And I've just been so busy with school and life in general that I haven't updated. I will definitely get started right away on the next chapter. I LOVE YOU ALL SO JUST HANG IN THERE FOR ME! **

* * *

Chapter 5 Unexpected Happenings

Lucy giggles at Laxus's blushy and surprised face. "No I have not." He says and picks her up by her hips as she straddles his lap. He slides out of the booth and carries her through the cars. Lucy giggles and holds on, arms around his neck. She licks his neck slowly. Laxus picks up speed. He unlocks the sleeper compartment, leaving the key where he found it and opens the door. He pulls his bench seat out into a bed drops her onto it before turning to lock the door behind him. Lucy rolls onto her stomach and pushes her butt up just enough to make her short skirt slide up slightly to reveal her lacy black panties. Laxus groans with want at the sight. He steps closer and kneels over her, his knees on either side of her legs. He hovers inches over her as she turns her head to look up at him, a smirk spreading across her flushed cheeks. He wraps an arm around her stomach and slowly inches his fingers downward. His other arm wraps around the other way and pushes her shirt up. #Her skin is so soft...# he thinks to himself as he nips her ear.

She purrs with delight as she closes her eyes. Seconds later, a small snore can be heard from her. Laxus stops in his tracks and blinks a few times before lifting himself some. He sighs softly with disappointment. He puts her to rights and covers her with a blanket. "Doing it with a drunk chick and a passed out chick are two different things." He mutters and goes to sleep on her bed. He takes off his shirt and sighs again as he turns out the lights. As Laxus lies down, the motion sickness really starts to get to him. He hugs his stomach and tries to keep his food down as he watches Lucy sleep. "So close... So close..." he mutters softly. He takes a few deep breaths and sooner than he thinks, the dark consumes him and he starts to dream. Flashes of Lucy smiling. Flashes of the punk that got away. Flashes of Lucy hurt.

He starts awake to Lucy shaking him. The room is bright with sunlight, making everything glow. He looks at the nervous Lucy, glowing like an angel. She's biting her lip, looking embarrassed. On a whim he asks, keeping a straight face. "How much of last night do you remember?" Lucy bites her lip some more. "Nothing after the first bottle..." she admits softly. Laxus looks at her levelly. "That's ok, we didn't do anything. After the second bottle, you passed out in the booth. I carried you back. I must've been too tired and sick to remember which cot was yours." Laxus shrugs, sitting up, still kind of green. He puts his sleeveless muscle shirt back on and looks at Lucy. He catches her staring at him and smirks. She blushes and looks away. "When are we going to be there again?" Lucy asks, crossing her arms. "About 5-5:30 tonight." Laxus says going across the room to get into his bag. He rummages around for a little bit and pulls out his sound pod from where he stashed it. He puts the headphones around his neck. "Let's go get breakfast Blondie." Laxus says and leads the way out, flipping a coin to Lucy for the lock.

Lucy catches the coin with both hands and blinks in surprise. She pats her side and notices her keys are gone. She looks around frantically for them, rummaging through everything and tearing the compartment apart. Laxus comes back. "What's the hold up Blondie?" He asks and she's buried in the clothes from her suitcase. He raises an eyebrow and Loke appears, lifting her pillow with an exasperated expression, revealing the keys. Lucy laughs nervously at him and doesn't notice that Laxus has gotten closer and has kneeled down. He picks up a pair of her lacy panties between his fore finger and thumb. "Didn't know you were a fan of lace." Loke says to Laxus with a smirk and Lucy blushes bright red as she gathers up her clothes and snatches her underwear away from the man of lightning. Laxus chuckles as she puts it overhead and retrieves her keys. He stands up and the three go to the dining car where the actual waiters are there to serve them. The three eat lunch in an awkward silence. Lucy fiddles with the compartment key. Loke, sitting next to Lucy in the booth, wraps an arm around her shoulders in a movement so sudden, she drops the key down her cleavage. "So Lucy." Loke says "I was watching you two last night." Lucy gets beet red and Laxus's cheeks get a little pink. Lucky for Laxus, Loke didn't look his way. "Who knew Laxus was such a gentleman?" Loke says with a smirk "I mean, if I was in that position, you wouldn't be a virgin anymore my sweet princess."

Lucy is bright red. "Watch it feline." Laxus growls. "I mean, you two were so close to doing it, my skin was burning." "Loke you pervert! Baka! What happens between me and Laxus is none of your business!" Lucy says hitting him in the chest repeatedly. Loke chuckles. "You know I'm playing with you Princess. You're so cute when you blush!" He says and kisses her cheek playfully as he waves his "I Love Lucy" flag. "Force close gate of the lion!" Lucy says with calm conviction and Loke disappears in a cloud of smoke. Laxus looks at her over the rim of his mug as he takes a drink. Lucy looks him in the eyes, calm and serious-looking but Laxus knows otherwise. He can hear her heart pounding in her chest. Laxus puts his cup down, not breaking eye contact, his expression unreadable. She doesn't say anything for what seems like a long time. #What beautiful eyes...# Lucy finds herself thinking. She opens her mouth to speak but stops. Laxus waits patiently. "Laxus..." she says finally. "Did we do anything..? Last night?" Laxus shakes his head. "Almost." He said honestly. Lucy nods and looks down, gathering her thoughts. "What do you mean by 'almost'?" She asks. Laxus sighs "don't worry about it. We hadn't even gotten to kissing yet. I will say that the tension was rather intense." He says looking out the window at the rolling grass covered hills as they passed them. "If we had done anything you would definitely be feeling it right now." He says looking back at Lucy. She blushes.

A waitor comes by and picks up their dishes. Laxus slips 1,000 Jewels into his apron pocket when he's not looking. "I know you're a virgin because the only man I've ever smelt on you is Flamebrain and he's too dense to notice you even if you so much as verbally hint at wanting his body." Laxus says "He has you tightly tucked into the 'Friendzone'." Laxus sips his coffee, his eyes on Lucy, whose eyes are on the table in front of her. "I don't mean to hurt you or offend you. I'm just telling you how I see it." Laxus says at her sullen eyes. He puts his coffee down and looks out the window. Lucy takes a deep breath and the waitor brings the check. She looks down. "I... am... very attracted to you..." she says softly. She looks up into his eyes. "But I'm not ready for that yet. I apologize for my indiscretion while I was drunk." As she gauges his reaction the train stops suddenly and abruptly. Everything is flung forward as the car leaves the track, flying through the air as it vaults over the car in front of it. To Laxus, everything is in slow motion. Lucy screams and as they fall towards the front of the car, Laxus pulls her to his chest, holding her head against the crook if his neck. She clutches him tightly. The dining car lands upside down on the car in front of it as Laxus rolls them so he will break her fall. What is seconds for Lucy feels like hours to Laxus. They crash through both cars and slam into the tracks.

Something snaps and Laxus rolls them off the tracks as the train starts to trip and fall over itself, glass everywhere. The engine explodes and Laxus does his best to shield Lucy as large pieces of metal shrapnel fly their way, about half of them stabbing Laxus. A large manila envelope appears near them. Lucy opens her eyes and looks into Laxus's pale and pained face. "Laxus!" She exclaims as she wiggles out from underneath. She slips easily through his arms. She makes him lay down and she starts quickly pulling the larger shrapnel out. Loke suddenly appears by his side.

"Princess!" He exclaims, trying to get his beloved Lucy to calm down. She's shaking like a leaf and tears are falling down her cheeks like waterfalls. He wraps and arm around her shoulders and pulls her to his side. "If you don't calm don't calm down, you'll only make things worse. Lucy looks up at him. "Don't let him die..." she says softly "Go get Wendy. But be discreet...please..." she says softly. Loke is hesitant but nods. "I'll send Aries and Virgo to help you in the meantime." And he disappears in a flash of light, Virgo and Aries in his place with a bowl of water and a large medical kit. "Princess, use these." Virgo says handing Lucy a pair of tweezers. Lucy nods and with shaking hands, she pulls shrapnel out, a pained grunt escaping from Laxus's throat. "Princess...if I may..." Aries says taking the tweezers from Lucy. "You're shaking too much Princess." She gently pushes Lucy closer to Laxus's head and puts Laxus's hand in hers.

"It'll...be...ok Lucy..." Laxus says weakly, opening an eye and looking at her. Tears flow down her face, trying to hold in a sob. "Hey..." he says and slowly reaches up to her face, caressing her cheek and wiping away her tears. "It's so uncute when you cry." He says softly before his hand drops...

Timantti walks out of the wreckage, unscathed, sticking to the shadows. "Hmm. They haven't noticed our gift yet..." Jarvis says, walking up behind her. "Yeah, they look like trouble." Ori says hopping down off of an overturned car. "Let's keep an eye on them. We don't want them to ruin any of our plans." Timantti says and the three melt into the shadows.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it feels short here. I just had a LOOOOOT of stuff to do so I couldn't write very much. I'm currently doing 13 units in college. I'm swamped most of the time. **

**Your reviews are welcomed and appreciated. You have no idea how happy it makes me when my email tells me I have a review! :3 **

**SO HAPPY XD**

**SO HAPPY XDDD**

**SO HAPPY XDDDDDDDDD**

**I love you all! Thank you for sticking around to read! **

**~Magic out!**


End file.
